Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus, a medium cassette for loading a plurality of mediums is mounted in a manner such that it can be pulled out and pushed in, and the medium cassette is formed in a manner such that any of a plurality of types of medium having different sizes, thicknesses, materials, etc., can be loaded. Further, when the image forming apparatus detects that a medium is loaded at the time when the medium cassette is once pulled out and then pushed in for supplying the medium, etc., it displays a medium type setting menu on a display part. With this, the image forming apparatus allows an input of information relating to the type of medium on the medium type setting menu to thereby set the type of the medium, and accurately forms a print image on a surface of the medium by controlling the forming process of a print image according to the setting (for example, see Patent Document 1).